Kidnapped!
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty's identical twin brother, Calvin, gets kidnapped by his own mother from an alternate reality. Doc and Marty enlists the help of Sabrina to locate Marty's twin. Just recently edited the Prologue to include the AUs I wrote about after this story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Notes: All the events that happens in Twin Pines Universe is the same as the beginning timeline of the Trilogy, until the moment that the Libyan's gun becomes jammed. In this world, the gun does not become jammed, and Marty gets killed.**

**Chapter Note: This chapter alludes to all of my universes, along with the Orwell Universe. I just recently edited this chapter to include the new AUs I came up with after I wrote this story.  
**

_October 31, 1985  
9:00 PM PST  
Twin Pines Universe_

Celeste Jones had spent the whole Halloween Day in her bedroom, astrally travelling through alternate realities. Her friend and colleague, Lorraine McFly, have been extremely depressed - since the night that her youngest child, Marty McFly, had been murdered by the Libyans. Marty had secretly always been her favourite child, even though she would have admitted it when he was alive. She also wracked with guilt over having verbally dressed him down ten days before his death.

Celeste was also very fond of Marty, and was her favourite of the McFly children. He was like a nephew to her. She remembered weeping her eyes out at the funeral for Marty and Dr. Brown. She didn't know Dr. Brown that well, but she could barely stand look at Marty's cold dead body at the wake. He was such a georgeous young boy, with looks resembling those of actor Michael J Fox. She could hardly believe that the precious young boy was cruelly ripped away from this world.

Throughout the wreckage of the DeLorean that the Libyans had destroyed, Celeste have found the flux capacitor, which was still intact. Celeste had decided that the flux capacitor was the very tool that would make it possible to physically travel between dimensions. She wasn't as interested in time travel, as time travelling always carried the risk of time pardoxes. Travelling between alternate realities was far more safe.

The first alternate reality that Celeste had visited was the one where Biff Tannen was a very rich, powerful, and corrupt man - and he was married to Lorraine, while George McFly was murdered in 1973. Dr. Brown and Marty had managed to escape to Canada, and were making plans to return to 1955, to grab some sports almanac away from Biff. Apparently, the Biff Tannen of that world was rich - because of some sports almanac from the future he had somehow received in 1955. Celeste was very grateful that she didn't live in that world. It was such a depressing world to live in - unless you were a certain man named Biff Harold Tannen.

The second alternate reality was even more depressing than the first. It happened to be the dystopian world straight out of George Orwell's book, 1984. She remembered having to read that book, back when she was in high school. She never would have imagined that such a world could actually exist, though. Dr. Brown was, surprisingly enough, one of the Proles who lived in Hill Valley - while Marty didn't even exist in that world, as George and Lorraine were both single. They were both members of the Outer Party in Sacramento. Biff Tannen was, not too surprising, a member of the Thought Police. It was mainly the Proles who inhabited Hill Valley.

The third alternate reality was not as depressing as the other two were. Twin Pines Pall had become Lone Pine Mall, apparently because Marty ran over one of Mr. Peabody's pines, when he travelled back to 1955. George and Lorraine had a happier marriage, and were in better shape. Biff Tannen ran an auto dealing business, and the McFlys happened to be one of their best customers. Biff Tannen, however, had a habit of scamming people out of putting two coats of wax on the car. Shortly after Marty returned from 1955, he had been visited briefly by his future son - who had managed to warn Marty about racing Douglas Needles.

The fourth alternate reality was very similar to the third. The only major difference was that Marty had been renamed Calvin - while his older brother had been renamed Martin. Even though Calvin refused to go to the future with Dr. Brown, his older friend did manage to warn him about racing Douglas Needles. Other than that, everything else was about the same.

The fifth alternate reality was also similar to the third, as far the McFly family life went. Dr. Brown had apparently saved Clara Clayton from falling the ravine - so the ravine had remained being known as Shonash Ravine. Dr. Brown and Marty had brought Clara back with them to 1985, and Dr. Brown and Clara were planning to marry on November 30. Marty had learned not to lose his judgement over being called a 'chicken', so he ended up not racing Douglas Needles.

The sixth alternate reality also bore some strong resemblances to the fifth. In this world, though, Dr. Brown and Clara were making plans to return to 1985 - after spending eight years in the Old West. They also had two young boys, named Jules and Verne - obviously named after Dr. Brown and Clara's favourite author, Jules Verne. The ravine in this world was named Eastwood Ravine, for some strange reason that Celeste couldn't quite figure out. Again, Marty ended up deciding to not race Douglas Needles - and he still had dreams of rock and roll stardom.

The seventh alternate reality was almost just like the sixth. The difference was that Clara was pregnant with a third child, who was due to be born soon. Dr. Brown and his wife knew that the baby was going to be a girl, and they planned to name her Haven. Seeing a happy Marty in the last five alternate realities had made Celeste feel depressed. Celeste had greatly missed Marty, and she was blinking back tears alot. It just wasn't fair that Marty was stull alive and happy.

The eighth alternate reality was similar to the fifth one, as Doc and Clara had plans to get married later that month. The circumstance of them meeting was different, however. An alternate version of Dr. Brown had been shot by Buford Tannen in 1885, and the gravestone could still be found at Boot Hill Cemetery. After Dr. Brown decided to bring Marty and Jennifer to 1885 with him, he fell in love with Clara - and Clara hadn't even realized that this was a slightly different version of Dr. Brown.

The ninth alternate reality was a little different from the others, even though the McFly family life was still the same. Jennifer managed to accompany Marty on his first time travel trip to 1955. After being stuck in 1885 for about a week, Jennifer managed to meet her ancestor, Clara Parker. Eventually, the trio of time travellers ended up returning to 1985 - and bringing Clara Parker with. The fate of Clara Clayton, however, still lay with the ravine. As Clara Parker already gave birth to Jennifer great-grandmother back in the 1880s, Jennifer's existence was not threatened.

The tenth alternate reality bore some strong resemblances to the third alternate reality. George and Lorraine were happily married and in good shape, while Biff ran an auto dealing company. The mall was called Lone Pine Mall. One major difference, though, was that Marty had an identical twin brother - named Calvin! Again, Marty had decided not to race Douglas Needles.

Celeste then had an idea. Since that reality had two Martys - she could go into that world, and bring back Marty. The best thing was, Marty still had his memories of growing up in this world. The only difference was, that Marty was not shot by the Libyans - and he had manage to travel back to 1955. Apparently, it was through Marty's intervention, that the situation had changed for the McFly family and Biff. She wasn't sure how Marty's trip to 1955 had affected the birth of his identical twin - but she didn't really care. That reality could keep Calvin, and she could bring Marty back to this reality. She had to tell Lorraine the news - as Lorraine would be overjoyed. She just wasn't sure when she would be finished with her machine.

Celeste smiled to herself, as she went back to working on her machine. 'Someday soon, Marty,' Celeste whispered to herself, 'I'll see you again.' 


	2. Chapter 1

_January 17, 1986  
4:00 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

'This is the second day in a row that you've been to school on time,' Calvin said to his twin, amazed. The twins were sitting on Marty's bed talking, while they were listening to Huey Lewis and The News.

'Well, yeah,' Marty said, shuddering, 'I've been conscientious of being on time for school, since Ms. Coleman put me through all that torment the other day.'

'Oh, yeah, I understand,' Calvin agreed. 'I would hate to have gone through through that torment myself. We just happen to be very ticklish guys, I guess.'

'Yeah, but why do the soles of my feet have to be so damn ticklish?' Marty asked, grimacing. 'That is the absolute worst place on my body to be tickled.'

'I hear ya, Marty,' Calvin said, nodding with understanding. 'Since we _are_ identical twins, we are going to be equally ticklish. Well, at least Ms. Coleman finally got you to take school more seriously. Really, Marty, education is important.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Marty said, sighing. 'It's just that school is too boring.'

'That right there is the very problem you have, Marty,' Calvin said, gently. 'I find school to be interesting. You just have to have the right kind of attitude.'

Marty just sighed. He and Calvin may be identical twins, but there were definite differences between them. Like, for instance, Calvin loved to study and write reports for school - while Marty preferred to do as little work as he needed to pass. Marty figured that a lot of what they learned in school was useless info that he wouldn't ever need in real life. At times, Marty thought that his twin could be a little bit of a 'goody two-shoes'. Still, Calvin has come through for Marty many times - and, for that, Marty was grateful.

There was no denying that Calvin was Marty's very best friend in the world - even more so than Doc, Jennifer, and his buddies from The Pinheads. Within the last three months, since the twins have returned from 2015 and 1955, Marty had to spend some time sorting his memories out. Marty had a set of memories where his mother was an alcoholic, his father was bullied by Biff, and he didn't have a twin. It was hard for Marty to cope with retaining his memories of life without Calvin, which were side-by-side with his memories of growing up with Calvin. Calvin also had a tough time coping with the fact that Marty suddenly remembered a life without him. Still, Marty and Calvin had remained close friends.

'Are you okay, Marty?' Calvin asked, concerned. 'You're awfully quiet.'

'Sorry,' mumbled Marty. 'I guess I was just deep in thought. I'm still not sure if I ever want to go on another time travel trip. That week that I spent in 1955 really wore me out. It's was tough trying to get Dad to ask Mom out, so that I wouldn't be erased from existence. Then, on top of it, I was worried about Doc being shot by the Libyans. He was so stubborn, he wouldn't let me warn him about his future.'

'He was somewhat inexperienced back then,' Calvin said, gently. 'Anyway, he did eventually decide to tape the letter back together.'

'Yeah, that's true,' Marty said, sighing. 'Still, I was so depressed, thinking that I would return to a world where Doc was dead. He really has helped us a lot.'

'Yeah, I see what you mean,' said Calvin. 'I guess, in a way, I did luck out - by not spending the week in 1955, like you did. I remember feeling so jealous that Doc didn't invite me along to see the time machine, but not I understand why he didn't. It would have created a time paradox. I really would like to go on some more time travel trips, though. I can think of a lot of eras that I would love to see.'

'Well, yeah, I would like to see the '60s,' said Marty, nodding.

'Oh, Marty,' said Calvin, shaking his head, 'you really should be more adventurous than that. I guess you are pretty obsessed with rock and roll, aren't you?'

'No, I'm not obsessed,' protested Marty. 'It's just that, I cannot imagine life without rock and roll. I mean, listen, rock and roll is a big part of my life.'

'Then you _are_ obsessed,' insisted Calvin. 'Admit it, Marty, you are obsessed.'

'No, I'm not,' protested Marty. 'Please stop saying that.'

'You are obsessed,' repeated Calvin, leaning over to tickle Marty's sides. Marty tried to tickle Calvin back, but his twin overpowered him.

'Please! Stop! Stop!' protested Marty, laughing.

'I'll stop, when you admit that you're obsessed,' Calvin said, with a teasing smile.

'I'm... not... obsessed,' Marty gasped, through laughter.

'Then I guess I'll just tickle you some more,' Calvin teased, as he tickled Marty all over. 'I'll stop when you admit that you're obsessed.'

'But... I'm... not... obsessed,' Marty protested, gasping from laughter.

After tickling Marty for five minutes, Calvin finally stopped. 'Gee, Marty, you really are stubborn, aren't you?'

'Nope,' protested Marty, as he began to tickle Calvin in revenge. 'Oh, listen to you laugh,' teased Marty, as he attacked Calvin's ribs. After about five minutes, Marty finally stopped.

'Okay, okay, I guess I deserved it,' Calvin sighed, as he laid back on Marty's bed.

'Oops, let's turn the tape over,' said Marty, as he waled over to the stereo.

'Yeap, you're obsessed with rock and roll,' Calvin smirked.

'Am not,' protested Marty, as he flipped the tape over.

'Are too,' insisted Calvin, with a smirk.

'Am not,' argued Marty, as he grabbed pillow from his bed.

'Whew, pillow fight,' smirked Calvin, as he grabbed another pillow.

Marty, however, used his pillow to pin Calvin onto the bed. Calvin then used his pillow to his Marty in the face, causing Marty to fall to the ground.

'Now I got you, Marty,' triumphed Calvin, as he used his pillow to pin Marty to the floor.

'Boys,' Lorraine called, through the door, 'it's time for supper.'

'Coming, Mom,' called out Marty.

'Marty, you are obsessed,' Calvin whispered, smirking.

Marty just rolled his eyes and remained quiet. 


	3. Chapter 2

_January 17, 1986  
7:30 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

'Here they are,' Celeste said to Lorraine, as they astrally followed Marty and Calvin into Dr. Brown's garage.

'I see you bought us another amp!' Marty exclaimed, happily. 'Thank you so much! I feel so bad about blowing up your amp three months ago.'

'Ah, yes, the amp,' Celeste gasped. 'It appears that the amp was exploded in Doc's garage in our world, too.'

'Awww, don't worry about it, Marty,' Doc said, softly. 'I guess I did warn you a little too late. I should have let you known sooner.'

'Now, this amp won't blow up on us, right?' Marty asked, somewhat worriedly.

'Oh, no, it won't,' Doc assured Marty. 'I already tested it. The amp will work fine.'

'I guess you weren't kidding!' Lorraine replied, stunned. 'It's hard to believe that Marty has a twin in this world.'

'That's not all,' remarked Celeste. 'This Marty has memories of growing up in our world - well, minus the being shot by Libyan terrorists part. This Marty did manage to escape being shot, and landed in 1955 in Dr. Brown's time machine. This is why you and George are different in this world.'

'Oh, good!' replied Marty, in relief. 'Maybe our band could practice here tomorrow. It would be so nice if we, The Pinheads, could be discovered, someday.'

'Ah, yes, The Pinheads,' gasped Celeste. 'I know that Billy, Joey, and Zach really do miss their buddy a lot. I mean, Marty was the one that held the band together. They ended up disbanding, because they cannot bear to find a replacement for Marty.'

'I would have no problem with that, Marty,' Doc said, softly. 'I mean, you guys really do have a lot of talent.'

'You do a very mean rendition of Power of Love,' Calvin added, 'I'm sure even Huey Lewis would be impressed.'

'Yeah, I'm sure Huey Lewis is nothing like that audition judge who told us we were just 'too darn loud', despite the resemblance,' commented Marty.

'Naaa,' replied Calvin. 'Huey Lewis is probably not like that at all.'

'Anyway, I really do love George,' Lorraine said, sighing. 'Really, I do. I just wish he had more courage to stand up for himself - and to stand up to the likes of Biff Tannen. Oh, I really do miss Marty. It'll be so nice to have him back.'

'Oh, we can easily arrange that,' asssured Celeste. 'Tomorrow, I'll have my machine ready - then we can astrally travel here, and pick up Marty and bring him back home with us.'

'Oh, thanks so much, Celeste,' gasped Lorraine. 'I promise that I'll be a better mother than I was before. I'll even stop lecturing him about Jennifer. In fact, Jennifer and I have bonded a bit in the last few month, over the mutual loss of someone we really love. I feel bad that I was sometimes too hard on him.'

'I'm sure Huey Lewis is a very nice person,' sighed Marty. 'I mean, I am a huge fan and everything. I hope to, one day, meet Huey Lewis.'

'Hey, Doc,' Calvin called out. 'Do you think Marty is obsessed with rock and roll?'

'Oh, no, not this again,' groaned Marty.

'Nope,' Doc said, smiling, 'not anymore than I'm obsessed with science. Calvin, are you obsessed with football? We all have our passions, Calvin.'

'Yeah, I guess,' sighed Calvin. 'It's just that the earliest time period Marty wants to visit is the 1960s. Heck, we were born in 1968, for crying out loud.'

'There's nothing wrong with that, Calvin,' Doc replied. 'We must respect one another's passions. I would like to, one day, visit the Old West - but I would also miss a lot of the modern conveniences, like indoor plumbing.'

'Ah, yes, this Marty is still as good looking, as he was three months ago,' sighed Celeste. 'I never realized that Dr. Brown was so intelligent, that he could create a time machine. It was very foolish of him to make a deal with terrorists, though.'

'It was a very foolish decision that got Marty killed,' Lorraine said, sadly. 'Oh, I really want my Marty back. This world can keep Calvin, but I really want my Marty.'

'You will have Marty back, tomorrow,' said Celeste. 'I promise.'

oooooooooo

'Say, boys, do you guys remember Sabrina?' asked Doc.

'Uh, you mean Sabrina Palmer?' asked Marty.

'Of course! Do you know any other Sabrinas?' Doc teased.

'Awww, Doc,' Marty said, laughing. 'So how is Sabrina doing? I haven't heard from her in awhile?'

'Well, she's busy with nursing school and spending time with her new husband,' Doc explained. 'There's one thing about her that we never told you boys about. Are you ready?'

'Yeah, I guess, Doc,' said Marty. 'I'm not judgemental, as long as she isn't some sort of criminal.'

'Right,' agreed Calvin, 'I don't believe in being judgemental either.'

'Oh, no, she's not a criminal at all,' said Doc. 'She is, however, a witch.'

'Uh, a witch?' stammered Marty stunned. 'I didn't think witches were real - but, then again, there was also a time when I didn't think time travel is real. I'm not sure if I'm ready to accept the existence of witches, though.'

'Yeah,' agreed Calvin, 'I also have a hard time wrapping my mind around the idea that real witches do exist.'

'She's not the stereotypical kind of witch,' Doc explained. 'She does not have the kind of power to just wave a magic wand and make things happen - and she does not worship the devil or practice evil magic. She also does not ride on a broomstick.'

'So what type of magic can she do?' Marty asked, amused.

'Hmm, well, it's a little hard to explain,' Doc said. 'Sabrina could probably explain her powers to you better than I could. She comes from a long line of witches, and she has inherited her magic from her mother.'

'So, is she immortal?' Marty asked. 'Is she human?'

Doc then burst out laughing. 'I can assure you that she is every bit as human as you and I are, Marty. Also, no, she is not immortal. She is not a different species from you and I. She just has some extra abilities that most humans don't have. At any rate, she's been my friend for a long time, about ten years before I met you, even - well, not counting the time that I saw Marty in 1955. I have discussed with her my plans to create a time machine, and she had told me about how she had the ability to astrally time travel.'

'What does that mean?' asked Marty. 'I mean, how do you astrally time travel? What does astral mean, anyway?'

'It's the form of time travel where only your spirit travels through time,' explained Doc. 'Your physical body does not come with you, and you are unable to interact with anyone from other time periods. It's actually much safer than physical time travel, because you do not run the risk of creating time paradoxes, and you will always return to the present. However, you don't get the full experience of visiting other time periods.'

'Whoa, Doc, this is heavy,' said Marty.

'That sound sound like a rather interesting concept,' remarked Calvin.

'Anyway,' said Marty, 'Maybe The Pinheads and I could come here tomorrow around three. Thank you so much for the amp, Doc.'

Then Marty and Doc embraced.


	4. Chapter 3

_January 18, 1986  
3:30 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

As Marty and his band were practicing in Doc's garage, Calvin decided to head over to McDonald's for a bite to eat. As he was a few blocks away from the restaurant, he heard a voice call out behind him.

'Hey, Marty!' called out a somewhat familiar voice.

Calvin turned his head to see someone who looked just like his mother, except that she was fatter and didn't appear to be in as good shape.

'Nice to see you again, Marty,' said the lady who looked like his mother.

'Well, actually, I'm...' Calvin started to say, but then everything turned black.

oooooooooo

'Okay, Celeste, I have him,' called out Lorraine. 'I knocked him out with some chloroform.'

'Did he seem happy to see you again?' asked Celeste.

'He seemed surprised,' replied Lorraine. 'I guess he didn't want to leave his new life. Well, he'll come to love us again. I've been getting on George's back to stand up to Biff, and I've been trying to quit drinking. I'll even encourage him to date Jennifer, again. I used to not like her - but I guess that's because she reminded me of me in high school. Oh, my, if Marty really did go back to 1955 and see me at 17 - he must be real disappointed in me for lying to him.'

'Try not to worry yourself out right, now,' Celeste said, soothingly. 'We better get Marty back to our world, before he awakens.'

oooooooooo

'Mom! Dad! I'm home!' called out Marty, as he entered the home.

'Hi, honey,' said Lorraine, as she threw her arms around her son. 'You haven't seen Calvin around, have you?'

'He told me he was heading to McDonald's this afternoon,' explained Marty.

'Well, it's 7:30 now,' said Lorraine. 'He told me he was going to be back home by six.'

'Yeah, well, I just got back from Joey's house,' said Marty. 'I don't know where Calvin went.'

'Well, it's just not like him to return late,' Lorraine said, concerned, 'without calling to let us know. If he's not back here by midnight, then I'm calling the police. I would hate to think anything bad happened to him.'

'Mom, you're worrying me,' groaned Marty, blinking back tears.

'Well, Marty, I _am_ worried,' Lorraine said, insistently. 'It's not like him to be this late, without giving Dad or I a call.'

'Yeah, okay, Mom,' Marty said, with a sigh - as he headed towards his bedroom.

oooooooooo

Marty had been sleeping for about four hours, before he woke up. He decided to head over to the kitchen for a snack, when he saw his mother there.

'Has Calvin come home, yet?' asked Marty, as he scooped some chip-and-mint ice cream into a bowl.

'No, he's still not home, yet,' Lorraine said, sighing. 'I hope he hasn't been kidnapped, or something.'

'Mother!' groaned Marty. 'Please don't even suggest such a horrible thing!'

'Well, look, Marty,' Lorraine said, her voice wavering, 'none of us would like such a horrible thing to happen to your brother - but it's still possible.'

'Yeah, fine, whatever,' huffed Marty, as he put the ice cream back in the freezer.

'Believe me, Marty,' Lorraine choked out, 'I love Calvin just as much as you do. It's just that we have consider all the possibilities. I'm calling the police right now.'

Marty just returned to his room, without saying a word. He sat on his bed, trying to enjoy his ice cream and the music on the radio. As he finished his bowl, though, a sinking feeling entered his stomack. What if Calvin _had_ been kidnapped? Even worse, what if he's been... Marty couldn't even finish his thought. He decided to call up Doc, to see his mentor has seen his twin around.

'Hello, this is Dr. Brown,' Doc replied, sleepily.

'Oh, hi, Doc,' replied Marty. 'Sorry to call you so late, but I'm wondering if you've seen Calvin around. He hasn't been home all night, and I'm really worried about him. I just hope he's okay.'

'If he still doesn't return tomorrow,' said Doc, 'I'll call Sabrina, and see if she can help. She would be able to find your twin fast.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Doc,' breathed Marty. 'I am worried sick about him.'

'Yes, Marty, I understand,' replied Doc. 'Is there anything else you need?'

'Uh, no, I guess not,' replied Marty, swallowing. 'Good night, Doc.'

'Have a good rest, Marty,' said Doc.

'Yeah, Doc, I'll try,' Marty sighed, as he hung up.

Marty then changed into his pajamas, and he knelt down beside his bed.

'Dear God,' Marty prayed, 'Please help us to find Calvin, and please let Calvin remain unharmed. Please bless Calvin, Doc, Jennifer, the rest of my family, and all of my friends. Amen.'

Then Marty crawled into bed, and turned the radio on quietly, hoping that the music will help sooth him.

'Hey, Marty, are you still awake?' Lorraine called, through the door.

'Yeah, Mom, I'm awake,' replied Marty.

Lorraine then sat down on Marty's bed, and said, 'Okay, Marty, I've called the police. They've just released an alert, and they'll start putting up 'missing' signs. I'm just so worried about him.'

'Yeah, Mom, I am, too,' Marty said, quietly, as tears came to his eyes.

Lorraine saw the tears and Marty's eyes, and stretched out her arms. 'You need a hug, Marty,' Lorraine asked, softly.

Marty then threw his arms around his mother, and began to cry.

'Just let it all out, Marty,' Lorraine said, softly. 'I'm really worried, too. You all are very precious to me, and I can't bear to lose any of you.'

Marty just clung onto his mother tightly, buried his face into his mother's shoulder, and wept his heart out. Lorraine held back her own tears, as she tried to comfort her son. She knew how close Marty was to his twin brother. Losing your twin must be a bit like losing part of you.

After about half an hour, Marty finally stopped crying. Lorraine then tucked her son into bed, kissed him on the forehead, and left the room.

'Good night, honey!' called out Lorraine. 'Try to have a good rest!' 


	5. Chapter 4

_January 18, 1986  
3:30 PM PST  
__Twin Pines __Universe_

Celeste and Lorraine carried the unconscious Marty into his bedroom. They then undressed him, and slipped some pajamas onto him. Then then tucked Marty under the covers, and fluffed up the pillow before placing it under Marty's head. Lorraine then turned on the clock radio - and made sure it was tuned to Marty's favourite radio station, KKHV.

'Oh, doesn't Marty look so cozy and relaxed?' Celeste asked, admiringly.

'Yeah, he should wake up in a few hours,' replied Lorraine. 'I think we knocked him out pretty well. I couldn't bear to clean up Marty's room, or remove anything - and I'm glad I didn't.'

'He looks so peaceful,' Celeste said, softly. 'He might be upset at first, that he was taken away from his new family - but he'll learn to love us, again.'

Lorraine then leaned over to kiss Marty's forehead, and then ran her finger across his facial features. She was so happy to have her Marty back.

oooooooooo

Calvin sleepily stretched, and noticed that he was in Marty's bedroom, sleeping in Marty's bed.

'What the hell is this?' asked Calvin, looking around his room.

He then saw someone who looked like her mother walk into the room.

'Oh, Marty,' cried out Lorraine, 'I'm so happy to have you back! I've missed you terribly!'

Lorraine then threw her arms around Calvin, and wept with joy. Even though Calvin was confused, he instinctively reciprocated the hug. He wondered what happened to the Marty of this world.

'I'm sorry I haven't always been the best mother,' Lorraine said, softly. 'I'll do my best to be a better mother, okay, honey? Jennifer should be here, shortly.'

'Yeah, sure, uh, Mom,' stammered Calvin, a bit stunned.

'Oh, it's alright, sweety,' Lorraine said, as he leaned over to kiss Calvin's forehead. 'It's been almost three months since I lost you. I'm so happy to have you back.'

oooooooooo

'Marty! Marty!' cried out Jennifer, as she ran into Marty's room. 'Oh, Marty, I've missed you so badly!'

Jennifer then threw her arms around Calvin, and wept briefly.

'What happened to Marty?' asked Calvin, confused.

'Don't you mean what happened to you?' replied Jennifer. 'Oh, you _are_ Marty! Don't you remember? The Libyans had shot you almost three months ago. You and Doc have both been killed. It's such a miracle to see you alive, again!'

'Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Jennifer,' Calvin said, quietly.

'You really are a sight for sore eyes, Marty,' gasped Jennifer. 'You don't seem to happy to be pulled back to earth. I guess you were happy being in heaven, eh?'

'Uh, yeah, I guess I was,' stammered Calvin.

'Well, Marty, think of all those who love you!' insisted Jennifer. 'I mean, heaven can always wait - but this world just isn't the same without you. You really are well-liked, Marty. I've missed you terribly, Marty.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right, Jennifer,' replied Calvin. 'So, how is Calvin doing?'

'Uh, Calvin?' Jennifer asked, confused. 'I don't know any Calvin. Who on earth is Calvin?'

'He's, uh, well, uh, well, nevermind,' Calvin stammered. 'He's just someone I know.'

'Oh, Marty,' murmured Jennifer, 'it must be so shocking for you to be back. I guess you do need some time to adjust, don't you?'

'Yeah, I guess I do,' replied Calvin, stunned.

'Well, I will admit, one good thing has come out of your death,' said Jennifer. 'Your mom and I have a better relationship with each other, now. I did confess to her that we were going to head to the lake - and that you weren't planning on camping with the guys. She regrets the fact that she was sometimes hard on you.'

'Yeah, that's good,' mumbled Calvin.

'Well, I guess you want to be left alone right now,' Jennifer said, with a sigh. 'Please call me tonight, though, okay? I've missed you greatly, Marty.'

Jennifer and Calvin then embraced - and they kissed a bit.

'Wow! Your kiss is a little rusty,' remarked Jennifer, 'but I guess that's because you just returned from heaven. I hope we do, one day, marry and have kids.'

oooooooooo

As soon as Jennifer left, Calvin had laid back on his bed, and try to put together what was happening. For starters, it appeared that Marty was killed on the fateful night that Doc showed him the time machine. It also appeared that Marty didn't have a twin in this world. Minus the being shot by Libyans part, this world seem to be the same world that Marty grew up in - before his first trip to 1955.

Calvin had remembered Marty telling him that, in the other world, his mother was a bit overweight and an alcoholic. His father was someone who was spineless and let Biff push him around. Dave worked at Burger King, and Linda was also overweight and insecure of herself. As for Calvin himself, he just didn't exist in this world.

He then grabbed Marty's diary, and began to read it. He felt somewhat guilty of reading someone else's diary - but, as far as everyone else in this world was concerned, he was Martin Seamus McFly. Calvin William McFly didn't exist at all.

Calvin started to read the last few entries, leading up to that fateful day in October. The entries seemed to match what Marty had told him of his other life. Calvin then heard something on the radio that caught his ear. He turned the radio up, so he could listen.

'Some unbelieveable news had just come in,' Chuck Jones, the disc jockey, was saying. 'It appears as though Martin McFly has come back from the dead. I didn't believe the news at first, either - but it's true. Marty McFly is alive again. It's the biggest miracle that I have ever heard of in my life. Perhaps, The Pinheads will reunite, now - and they'll release some material that we can play. So let us all rejoice and be happy. One of Hill Valley's most beloved teenagers have returned. Now, we will celebrate by playing Marty McFly's favourite song, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News.'

Then, immediately, The Power of Love had started blasted from the radio.

Calvin's belly then started doing flip-flops. He may look like Marty, but he did not have Marty's guitar talent. He was also probably going to be bombarded with visitors for the next week or so. He wondered if Marty's 'resurrection' would make worldwide news. Marty McFly would suddenly become more famous than Michael J Fox. Heck, Calvin might even get a chance to meet Michael J Fox. Calvin then leaned back on his bed, in a sudden state of shock. How the heck did he end up in this world?


	6. Chapter 5

_January 19, 1986  
7:30 AM PST  
Twins Universe_

'So, what's the news with Sabrina?' asked Marty, when he stopped by Doc's garage before school. 'Will she be coming here today?'

'She should be here around four this afternoon,' replied Doc. 'Make sure you bring along a picture of Calvin, and something he has worn within the last week. Those items will be needed for Sabrina's locater spell.'

'Thanks, Doc,' Marty said, with a sigh. 'I'll be sure to bring those items along, after school. I just hope he's still alive, and that he isn't hurt.'

'I understand, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'Try not to stress yourself out too much, Marty. We'll be able to locate your twin after school. I guarantee it.'

Doc and Marty then embraced. A few tears slipped down Marty's face, as he couldn't stop worrying about his twin. Doc gave Marty a tight squeeze.

'Well, Doc,' sighed Marty, wiping his face with the back of his hand, 'I suppose I'd better head off to school, now. I don't want to be late, again.'

'Try to have a good day, Marty!' Doc called out, as Marty turned to leave.

'Yeah, Doc, I'll try to,' replied Marty, as he turned to car-surf to school.

oooooooooo

In World History class, Mr. Mahoney was telling the class about the horrors of the Holocaust - and about some of the horrible ways in which the Nazis had tortured the Jews and other 'undesirables'. Thinking about torture had really depressed Marty, as he began to worry that his twin brother might be tortured in horrible ways. Marty then wept quietly, trying not to disrupt the rest of the class.

'So does anyone know when Adolf Hitler rose to power?' Mr. Mahoney was asking. 'What about you, Mr. McFly?'

Marty lifted his head to look at the teacher. Mr. Mahoney angrily stormed over to Marty's desk.

'Are you crying, Marty McFly?' Mr. Mahoney asked, angrily. 'Crying in class is not allowed! You go over to Mr. Strickland's office, immediately!'

Mr. Mahoney's angry words only made Marty cry harder. Marty couldn't believe how unsympathetic his teacher was being. He had been worried sick about his twin brother all day - and hearing his teacher talk about torture just added salt into the wound. Now, on top of everything, his teacher had the audacity to scold him for crying? Marty just left the class, and ran out of the school. The last thing he needed right now was to hear Mr. Strickland lecture him on being a 'slacker', just for crying in class. When Marty was about two blocks away from the school, he sat down under a tree, and burst out into sobs.

'Hey, Marty,' called out a soft voice. 'Marty, what's wrong? What happened?'

Marty lifted his head, and saw one of his neighbours, Jane Dixon, standing beside him. Jane was older than Marty by two years, and the two have always been good friends. She looked pretty, with her long, wavy blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

'Aw, you poor thing,' murmered Jane, as she put her arm around Marty's shoulder. 'You miss your twin, don't you? You're worried about him, aren't you?'

Marty just clung onto Jane tightly, as he wept onto her shoulder.

'I'm so sorry, Marty,' Jane said, softly. 'I hope your twin gets found soon. I don't blame you for being so upset.'

Then Doc, who happened to be driving by, parked by the side, and walked up to Marty and Jane.

'Oh, hello, Dr. Brown,' said Jane, as Doc walked up. 'Marty here is really upset. I think he's worried sick about his twin.'

'Aw, poor Marty,' murmured Doc. 'I guess he got really upset at school, didn't he?'

'He should have just stayed home from school,' Jane said, quietly. 'I'll talk to his parents about it. He shouldn't be going to school under such circumstances.'

'Right, Jane, I agree,' Doc said, nodding. 'Say, Jane, can you do me a little favour? Can you stop by Marty's home, and bring me a photo of Calvin, and something he wore within the last week?'

'What if I bring a photo of Marty, by mistake?' Jane asked.

'Calvin usually dresses more conservatively than Marty,' Doc explained. 'You know that grey tee-shirt he often wears? Bring that along, okay? I saw him wearing it four days ago.'

'Is that for a science experiment?' Jane asked, with a smile.

'You bet,' replied Doc. 'I'll be over in my garage. Thank you.'

'You're welcome, Dr. Brown,' replied Jane, as she headed to the McFly's home.

Then Doc comforted Marty, until he stopped crying. Then Doc helped Marty up, and the two headed over for Doc's car.

'So, what happened at school, Marty?' Doc asked, concerned.

'I was in World History class,' explained Marty, 'and our teacher was talking about the methods of torture that were used in the Holocaust. I began to worry that my twin might be tortured, and I started to cry. I was trying to not cry loudly and disrupt the class. My teacher yelled at me anyway, and sent me to Mr Strickland's. I just left the school, because I was in no mood to hear Strickland lecture me about being a slacker.'

'Well, I don't blame you, Marty,' Doc said, softly.

oooooooooo

Marty and Doc waited, patiently, as Sabrina was doing her best to locate Calvin. After about ten minutes, Sabrina then looked up to Doc and Marty.

'What did you find, Sabrina?' asked Marty.

'I cannot find Calvin around anywhere,' Sabrina said, shrugging. 'I wonder if she's been kidnapped to a different time period, or something.'

Marty felt his heart sink. It was even worse than he thought. Was it possible that, sometime in the future, Biff Tannen got his hands on a time machine - and decided to kidnap Calvin for his own twisted pleasure? Despite the fact that Biff Tannen of this timeline acted friendly towards the McFlys, he wasn't above stealing the time machine to use it for his own personal gain - as the incident in 2015 proved.

'Try not to despair, though,' Sabrina added. 'If it does turn out that Calvin gets hurt in another time period, we can always go back earlier in time, to prevent that from happening. That's the real benefit of having a time machine, you know?'

'Oh, yes, definitely!' Marty said, insistently. 'I care far more about the well-being of my twin brother, than about the space-time continuum. We should take every action necessarily to bring my twin brother back safe and unharmed - regardless of how it might affect the space-time continuum.'

'It may come as a surprise to hear me say it,' added Doc, 'but I agree with Marty. After all, it is the life of one of our dear friends that's at stake.'


	7. Chapter 6

_January 19, 1986  
12:00 PM PST  
Twin Pines Universe_

Calvin felt a bit nervous being in school. As far as everyone else was concerned, he was Marty McFly come back from the dead. Even Mr. Strickland had greeted him warmly. During lunch hour, everyone was rushing over to greet him - and many of the kids, mostly girls, have hugged Calvin. It was obvious to Calvin that Marty was greatly missed in this world. Some of the kids were also asking Calvin what it was like to be dead, and if he was happy to be back. That night, there was even a party being held in the school gym - to celebrate the 'resurrection' of Marty McFly.

'Hey, Marty,' called out Zach, excitedly. 'Should we reform our band? We couldn't bear to replace you on the lead guitar, so we just disbanded. You really are a good friend of ours, Marty.'

'Well, actually, I'm a bit rusty on the guitar,' Calvin muttered, nervously. There was time, when he was younger, that he wanted to learn how to play the guitar, like his twin brother. He was never able to master his skill on the guitar, though. So he had taken an interest in football, instead - while his twin brother had never been real interested in sports. Calvin and Marty may look alike and be the best of friends - but they were definitely two different people.

'You're such a great guitarist, though,' insisted Zach. 'I'm sure you'll be able to re-master your skill quickly enough.'

'Yeah, maybe,' mumbled Calvin. 'Look, I just want to be alone this afternoon, okay?'

'Well, you are coming to the party tonight, aren't you?' Zach asked, concerned. 'We really do miss you, Marty - so you have to realize how this is such big news to all of us. I mean, it's not everyday that a beloved someone comes back from the dead.'

'Yeah, sure, I'll be at the party,' replied Calvin. 'It's nice to be back, I guess.'

oooooooooo

'I can't believe it!' Celeste groaned, to herself. 'I brought back the wrong twin! We were supposed to bring back Marty - not Calvin!'

Celeste felt guilty for putting Marty through such heartbreak and grief. Now Marty, with Dr. Brown and Sabrina, were trying to find where Calvin was. _Surely, they'll think me a monster, if they find me_, Celeste thought, miserably. It was time to figure out a Plan B. There had to be another way to bring Marty back from the dead. It would be cruel to rip Marty from this world again, after news about his 'resurrection' had spread across town. Also, her heart really ached for Marty. He was such a precious young boy.

Celeste decided that she should head off to the library, to look for spells on how to bring people back from the dead. She realized how wrong she was to try to steal Marty from the other world - inadvertently grabbing Calvin instead. Now, dear sweet Marty of that world was so upset over losing his twin. It wasn't fair to inflict such great grief onto the other world.

Then there was a knock on the door. Celeste went to open the door, and found Lorraine on the other side.

'Celeste, are you sure we brought back the right twin?' asked Lorraine. 'I'm thinking we might have brought back Calvin by mistake.'

'I was just about to mention it to you,' Celeste said, with a sigh. 'We did make a mistake. We did end up bring back Calvin, instead of Marty.'

'I wonder why my counterpart named Marty's twin Calvin, anyway,' Lorraine said, shaking her head.

'It's because, when Marty visited your counterpart in 1955,' explained Celeste, 'your counterpart thought that his name was Calvin Klein. He, however, insisted on being called Marty. So I guess your counterpart just thought it was fitting that Marty's twin should be named Calvin.'

'I never met a Calvin Klein in 1955,' Lorraine said, stunned.

'Well, no, _you_ didn't,' explained Celeste, 'because Marty never went back in time to 1955 in this world. In the world where Calvin came from, though, he did. When Marty was driving away from the Libyans, he landed in 1955.'

'So, what are we going to do, now?' asked Lorraine. 'Are we going to go back into the world and exchange Calvin for Marty?'

'We can't,' Celeste said, with a sigh. 'They would stop us. We'll have to opt for Plan B, and see if there is a way to bring Marty back from the grave.'

'Are you sure that's such a good idea?' Lorraine asked, nervously. 'I mean, I really miss Marty and all - but what if bringing Marty back leads to nasty repercussions?'

'Oh, Lorraine, I'd be willing to do anything to have our Marty back,' sighed Celeste. 'This world really needs Marty.'

oooooooooo

After a few hours, Sabrina had finally managed to find Calvin - and she was so relieved to find him unharmed. She had been listening in on Celeste and Lorraine's conversation, and she couldn't really be mad at them. After all, they had been very griefstricken over losing their Marty. She's even be willing to help them bring their Marty back from the dead. It was a major spell, but it was something she could do. They just needed the cooperation of the Marty from Sabrina's world - which she was certain Marty would have no objections to.

Sabrina then knocked out Celeste, and stepped into her dream. Celeste was dreaming of lying at the beach on a nice, sunny day. Sabrina sat down next to Celeste - conjuring up a glass of lemonade for Celeste and herself.

'Who-who are you?' stammered Celeste, grabbing the glass of lemonade from Sabrina.

'My name is Sabrina Palmer,' replied Sabrina, taking a sip of her lemonade. 'Look, Celeste, I can help you bring your Marty back from the dead - as long as you return Calvin to us.'

'Can you really do that, Sabrina?' Celeste asked, excitedly.

'Yeah, I can,' Sabrina said, softly. 'We'll just have to bring our Marty along, and we can do the spell by Marty's gravestone at night. I'm sure Marty will have no objections to coming along.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Sabrina,' Celeste exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sabrina. 'This really means a lot to me, you know?'

'Yeah, Celeste, I understand,' Sabrina said, softly.

Satisfied, Sabrina popped out of Celeste's dream.


	8. Chapter 7

_January 19, 1986  
6:00 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

'Well, I'm so happy to see that Calvin is unharmed,' Marty said, with relief. 'I'm so touched to know that my presence in that world is missed. I'd be happy to help bring my counterpart back to life. If we do that, though - then we should bring Doc's counterpart back to life.'

'Well, yeah, I suppose I could do that,' Sabrina said, softly. 'I mean, I know how close you and Doc are - and how you would greatly miss him, if he was gone. It wouldn't even be too hard, if both you and Doc come to that world with me.'

'Right, exactly,' replied Marty. 'That's why I'm suggesting that we should bring Doc's counterpart back to life, too. I still remember how I felt that night that I returned from 1955, and I thought Doc was killed again.'

'Yeah,' agreed Doc, 'I remember how, when I regained consciousness the first thing I've heard was Marty crying brokenly. I felt so bad about the hell I put him through. It just figures, though - that I'm not missed in that world, like Marty is.'

Marty put a comforting arm around Doc, and whispered, 'Oh, Doc, you have really touched my life in many ways. You have touched my life in ways that even my parents couldn't. You have been a great mentor to me, for over the past ten years and so. You've really been there for both Calvin and I. We really treasure your friendship a lot.'

Doc was blinking back tears, at Marty's moving commentary. 'Thanks, Marty,' Doc whispered. 'You and Calvin both mean so much to me, too - and you, too, Sabrina. All three of you have really touched my life.'

'So tomorrow night, we can go into that world?' asked Marty.

'Right,' replied Doc. 'We should wait until tomorrow, because tonight is the big celebration of your 'resurrection' in the world. Tonight would be a bad night to interfere. Calvin will just have to do his best to pretend to be you. Hopefully, nobody will ask him to play the guitar, tonight.'

'Oh, yeah, that's the one talent that we don't share,' Marty said, smiling. 'On the other hand, he hopes to be a professional football player, someday - while I've never been all that big on sports. Music was always more my thing. So you're sure we can bring back Doc's counterpart and my counterpart tomorrow.'

'Yeah, I can,' replied Sabrina. 'I'll just need Celeste's help, and also the help of my dimensional counterpart. I've already contacted her, and asked her to meet me at Oak Park Cemetery tomorrow. She said that she's be more than happy to do so.'

'So where do Doc and I come in?' asked Marty. 'I mean, we don't have any special powers - or, at least, I don't.'

'It's just that your presence is very vital to bringing your counterparts back,' explained Sabrina. 'Don't worry, Marty, you and Doc will both remained unharmed.'

'Okay, Sabrina,' replied Marty, 'I guess I understand what you mean. We probably have the same soul as our dimensional counterparts, right?'

'That is correct,' replied Sabrina, smiling. 'That is why it's crucial that you and Doc are both there. Then we have to be there to help your counterparts out of their coffins.'

'So you're going to Jennifer's house, tonight?' asked Doc.

'Yeah,' replied Marty, 'I'm supposed to meet her in half an hour. Her parents are going to be gone tonight, so we were just going to relax in her living room.'

'You can spend the night here tonight, can't you, Marty?' asked Sabrina.

'Yeah, I suppose I can,' answered Marty. 'Why do you ask?'

'I was thinking that we should do some astral travelling tonight,' replied Sabrina, 'and enter Calvin's dream. Just so we can let him know that everything will be alright, and they can come back home, tomorrow.'

'I don't know how to astral travel,' Marty said, confused.

'That's okay,' replied Sabrina. 'Through me, you can astral travel. Do you feel up for it, Marty? It's not as complicated as it seems.'

'Yeah, sure, I suppose I could,' replied Marty. 'It sounds like it would be an interesting experience.'

Marty then embraced Doc and Sabrina, before heading off to Jennifer's home.

oooooooooo

'How are you feeling, Marty?' Jennifer purred, stroking Marty's cheek.

'Oh, yeah, I'm feeling much better,' replied Marty, 'now that I know that my twin is not being harmed.'

'That's good, Marty,' Jennifer purred, as she snuggled up on the bean bag chair next to Marty, and put her arms around him.

Marty and Jennifer were in the living room of the Parker's home, relaxing on the bean bag chair, while they had the candles lit up and the incense burning, and music playing on the stereo. Marty was wearing a really soft fleece top with fleece pants, and he was real comfortable.

'I'm as comfortable as I can be,' Marty said, softly, he laid his head on Jennifer's shoulder. 'You are the girl of my dreams, Jennifer.'

Just then, Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin began to play on the stereo. The song immediately brought tears to Marty's eyes. Marty freely allowed the tears to flow, as he let the song move him. Marty wasn't sure exactly why the song moved him, but he felt that the song was so hauntingly beautiful. Jennifer began to tenderly stroke Marty's head, as she just found it to be sweet that Marty was so moved by the song. When the song was over, Jennifer reached for a tissue, tenderly dabbed at Marty's eyes, and leaned over to kiss him.

'That song always tugs at you, Marty, doesn't it?' Jennifer asked, softly.

'Yeah, Jennifer,' Marty whispered, 'that song almost always touches me, that I can't help but cry. It's a very hauntingly beautiful song.'

'Right up there with Bridge Over Troubled Water, eh?' asked Jennifer.

'Yeah, I guess,' replied Marty, softly, 'and He Ain't Heavy by the Hollies.'

'Yeah, that's a nice song, too,' whispered Jennifer. 'You know, Marty, you look so sexy wearing fleece. It almost makes you feel very soft and cuddly.'

'Aw, thank you, Jennifer,' whispered Marty. 'You look and feel good in fleece, too.'

'Yeah, they're so comfy,' replied Jennifer, 'I can wear them to bed.'

'I totally agree,' whispered Marty, with a smile.

'Are you hungry, Marty?' asked Jennifer. 'We can order some pizza.'

'Sure, that sounds great, Jennifer,' replied Marty, happily. 'Also, let's not forget the bread sticks.'

'Right, Marty,' replied Jennifer, as she leaned over to kiss Marty.


	9. Chapter 8

_January 19, 1986  
6:00 PM PST  
Twin Pines Universe_

That night, Calvin was doing his best to act like Marty, as everyone was busy firing off questions at him. He felt a little like the town celebrity. He could tell that Marty really was missed in this world.

'Hey, Marty,' asked a gorgeous blonde girl, 'are you, by any chance, related to Michael J Fox?'

'Uh, no,' replied Calvin, 'not that I'm aware of.'

'Do you ever wish that you were Michael J Fox?' asked the blonde.

'Uh, no, not especially,' replied Calvin. 'I'm perfectly content with being Marty McFly.'

'Do you prefer chocolate or vanilla?' asked a brunette.

'I'm definitely a chocolate lover,' Calvin replied. 'Vanilla is too plain.' That was one thing Calvin did agree with his twin brother on.

'Coffee or tea?' asked a petite redhead.

'Definitely coffee,' replied Calvin. 'Tea tastes rather nasty.' Actually, Calvin loved tea - but he knew Marty didn't.

'Who's your favourite music group?' asked an Asian girl.

'Definitely Huey Lewis and The News,' Calvin replied. 'The Power of Love is my absolute favourite song.' Calvin personally preferred The Heart of Rock and Roll.

'Are there any songs that make you cry?' asked another gorgeous blonde.

'Yeah,' Calvin said, quietly. 'I must admit that Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin almost always makes me cry.' Actually, Calvin did not find that song to be at all a tearjerker - but he knew that song almost always moved Marty. It was probably one thing Calvin would never understand.

'Do you think you play guitar as good as Jimmy Page?' asked a tall boy with dark hair.

'Yeah, uh, maybe,' Calvin said, with uncertainly - as he neither wanted to insult Marty, or make Marty seem arrogant.

'Are you ticklish, Marty?' asked a sexy brunette.

'Yeah, I'm, uh, actually very ticklish all over,' replied Calvin, 'but the soles of my feet are _especially_ ticklish. It's the one part of my body where I can't stand to be tickled.' Considering that Marty and Calvin were twins, that was true of both of them.

'Do you ever wish time travel was possible?' asked a freckled boy.

'Yeah, I guess,' replied Calvin. 'I mean, who wouldn't want to visit different eras?'

'Ever wished you had a twin, Marty?' asked a sexy blonde, rather coyly.

'Oh, you bet!' exclaimed Calvin, smiling widely. 'If I had a twin, his name would probably be Calvin.'

'You said you can't stand to be tickled on the bottoms of your feet, right, Marty?' asked a girl with strawberry-blonde hair. 'Would you let someone tickle the bottoms of your feet for for two hours for a million dollars?'

'Yeah, for a million bucks, I guess I would,' replied Calvin, cringing a bit.

'Do you think we'll have flying cars in 30 years?' asked a chubby boy.

'Yeah, it's very possible that we might,' Calvin said, smiling.

'If you had a boy and a girl, what would you name them?' asked a blonde with gorgeous blue-green eyes.

'Uh, probably Marty Junior and Marlene,' Calvin replied, with a wink.

'Would you rather have the bottoms of your feet tickled,' asked a brunette, slyly, 'or a root canal?'

'Uh, I guess feet tickled,' Calvin said, cringing a little. 'I hate going to the dentist.'

Then Jennifer stood up and announced, 'Okay, I think Marty has answered enough questions for awhile. Let's give him his space now, and we'll cut up the cake. Of course, Marty gets the first piece, with the flowers on it.'

Everyone cheered with joy - as Calvin grabbed his plate from Jennifer. Jennifer then leaned over to kiss Calvin.

oooooooooo

Marty and Sabrina had astrally travelled into the world where Calvin currently was. They have decided to first stop at Oak Park Cemetery. Marty gasped when he found his gravestone, which was right next to Doc's gravestone. Marty's gravestone had said 'In Loving Memory Of Martin Seamus McFly, Born June 20th 1968, Died October 26th 1985'.

'Hey, Marty, are you okay?' Sabrina asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I guess I am,' replied Marty. 'It's just that I can't believe that I'm dead in this world.'

'I suppose it would seem rather surreal,' Sabrina said, gently. We should head over to your home, now - and see if Calvin is asleep, yet.'

'So we can communicate with him in his dream?' asked Marty.

'That is correct,' replied Sabrina. 'In my astral travels, I sometimes like to visit other people in their dreams.'

'Isn't that kind of an invasion of privacy, though?' Marty asked, concerned.

'I suppose one could see it that way, yeah,' replied Sabrina. 'Still, dream walking can be very fun, and it can come in real handy in instances like this.'

'So that's pretty much our only way to communicate with Calvin right now?' asked Marty. 'Without physically entering this reality, I mean?'

'That's correct,' replied Sabrina.

'Can you walk into people's dreams,' asked Marty, 'when you're astrally travelling through other time periods?'

'No, there you can't,' replied Sabrina. 'Entering an alternate reality is not quite the same as travelling throughout time, though.'

oooooooooo

Calvin was dreaming about swimming at a pool, when Marty and Sabrina had entered his dream. Sabrina used her finger to conjure up swimsuits for Marty and herself, then the two stepped into the pool. Marty was amazed by how real the pool felt. Marty began to swim over to Calvin.

'Marty, is that you?' asked Calvin, smiling.

'Yeah, Calvin, it's me,' Marty said, smiling, as he reached out to hug Calvin. 'I was so worried about you! Tomorrow, we'll come over, and take you back home with us. We found a way to bring Marty and Doc of this world back to life.'

'How did you get here, Marty,' Calvin asked, astonished.

'Marty came here through me,' explained Sabrina. 'We thought we should let you know that we have found you, and we'll bring you home, tomorrow. We'll have to think of what to explain to your parents, though.'

'Oh, goodness, Sabrina!' gasped Marty. 'I didn't even think of that. I mean, what _do_ we tell our parents?'

'I'm sure we'll think of something,' Sabrina said, softly.

Marty hugged Calvin for a long time, weeping a little as he did.

'Are you okay, Marty?' Calvin asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I am,' Marty said, softly, as a tear rolled down his cheek. 'It's just that I've really missed you. I've been worried sick of you.'

'That's so sweet, Marty,' gushed Calvin, as he dabbed at Marty's tears with his index finger. 'I mean, I've missed you, too.'

'We have to get going, now,' Marty said, as he embraced Calvin one more time. 'I love you, Calvin.'

'I love you, too, Marty,' Calvin whispered.

Then Sabrina popped Marty and herself out of Calvin's dream, and landed back in Doc's garage.


	10. Chapter 9

_January 20, 1986  
4:00 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

Celeste had met Marty, Doc, and Sabrina in Doc's garage.

'I'm sorry about taking Calvin away from this world,' Celeste said, with remorse. 'It's just that I really miss Marty a lot. He really is one special person.'

'I'm flattered you think so highly of me,' Marty said, blushing. 'I still having a hard time wrapping my mind around the idea that I was shot in your world. I would be more than happy to help bring the other me back to life. I guess I never realized before just how many people thought highly of me.'

'Life is full of surprises, isn't it?' Celeste said, smiling. 'You see, I thought I could bring you back to your world, as you've manage to retain your memories of being in our world - well, except for the part about being shot by the Libyans. Now I realize how wrong I was, though. You belong in this world, and so does Calvin.'

'I have missed you, Calvin,' Marty said, softly. 'In a way, I kinda do miss my old life - but I do belong here with my new family and such. I can't exactly say that I miss Biff as a jerk, though.'

'Right, Marty, I understand,' Celeste said, gently. Then, turning to Sabrina, she added, 'so you're sure we can bring our Marty and our Dr. Brown back to life.'

'Yeah, Celeste, I'm sure,' Sabrina said, softly. 'This whole inter-dimensional thing will make things a little easier for us. We just need our Marty and our Doc to be with us.'

'Anyway,' Celeste continued, 'Calvin did say that he would meet us by your grave at ten. Lorraine will also be joining us. I've also gathered up the ingredients for my part.'

'Right, so have I,' Sabrina said, with a smile. 'It's a good thing they decided to bury Marty and Doc together.'

'That will certainly make things easier for all of us,' Doc said, smiling.

'The only problem is,' Marty interjected, 'how are we going to explain to my parents about Calvin? Mom had been crying her eyes out the past few days - and I've tried to look miserable around her, even though I know he's okay.'

'That's a very good question,' Sabrina mused. 'Could we maybe go back to the day that Calvin went missing, after we find him? That would certainly be one way to not have to deal with tricky questions.'

'I'll have to think about it,' said Doc. 'I don't like to use the time machine for frivolous purposes. Still, this could be a solution.'

'I don't think that would work,' interjected Marty. 'I remember when I came back here from 1955 ten minutes early to warn you about the Libyans - I saw my slightly younger self about to leave for 1955. There would be two of you, two of Sabrina, and two of me on that day - and that, I believe, could create a paradox.'

'Whoops!' gasped Doc. 'I didn't even think of that. I guess we'll have to scratch that plan, then - and think of Plan B.'

'The only thing I can think of,' mused Marty, 'would be to say that Calvin ran away from home. That would just get Calvin in trouble, though. So we definitely don't want to say that. We could maybe just say that some kids were playing a prank - and, as a result, Calvin was stuck.'

'Yeah, that might work,' said Sabrina. 'We'll have to think of a good convincing story, though - without getting some pour souls in trouble.'

'I'm sure we'll think of something,' Marty mumbled, with some uncertainty.

'So, anyway, should we stop by Burger King for awhile?' Doc asked. 'I'm getting real hungry, and my culinary skills are not exactly the best.'

'That sounds fine with me,' agreed Marty. 'I could certainly go for Whopper Value Meal.'

'Burger King is fine with me, too,' added Sabrina.

'I'm not real fussy about where we eat,' Celeste said, smiling.

Then the quartet have left Doc's garage, and walked over to Burger King.

oooooooooo

At around nine, the group had met my Celeste's station wagon, which she had transformed into a trans-dimensional conduit.

'How does this sucker work, anyway?' asked Marty. 'I'm sure this works a little differently from Doc's time machine.'

'I've combined it with magick,' explained Celeste, as she showed the others a little device that looked like a combination lock. 'Each dimension has a set combination that set up on this machine. As we step into the car, we make sure that everything is securely shut - that there are no doors or window's open. Then, when you turn this dial, this car enters through a ripple, and we land in another dimension. The combination for our is 60-4-86. The one for here is 45-6-67. I always astrally travel to a dimension first, though, to make sure that the dimension is safe to visit.'

'Is it possible to travel into other worlds?' asked Marty. 'Worlds like Neverland or Narnia, for instance?'

'That I haven't ever tried,' Celeste replied. 'I suppose there are other worlds out there, in addition of other versions of this world. I try to be open-minded, and anything can be possible.'

'Right, Celeste,' agreed Doc, 'I try not to rule anything out. It is possible that, sometime in the future, everyone may not about the possibility of time travel. I never travelled far enough into the future to find out, though.'

'I am also a firm believe in not ruling anything out,' added Sabrina. 'I think that's one of the reasons why Doc and I have always been such good friends. We are both firm believers in being open-minded to all possibilities.'

'I have to admit that I wouldn't have been as open-minded,' Marty said, blushing. 'If Doc hadn't shown me the time machine, I never would have believed time travel was possible. I guess this goes to show that I should open my mind a bit.'

'Anyway, gang,' said Celeste, 'she we hop into the car, now. Then we'll meet Calvin and Lorraine at the cemetery.'

'Sure, we may as well,' Marty said, eagerly.

Then Marty, Sabrina, and Doc stepped into the car - and they made sure that the doors were shut tightly. Then Celeste had adjusted the combination knob, causing a ripple to go over the car. Then they were in Celeste's world.


	11. Chapter 10

_January 20, 1986  
9:30 PM PST  
Twin Pines Universe_

As soon as the quartet had arrived in Celeste's reality, Celeste drive over to Oak Park Cemetery. Then everyone climbed out, as Celeste led the others over to Marty's grave. Once there, Calvin, Lorraine, and Sabrina 2 were waiting for them. Marty immediately hugged Calvin.

'Oh, Calvin,' murmured Marty, 'I've really missed you. I'm so happy that you're okay.'

'It's so good to see you again, Marty,' Calvin whispered.

Then Marty had hugged this reality's version of his mother.

'Oh, Marty, I've missed you terribly,' murmured Lorraine, as she wept a little. 'I am so sorry for the way I lashed out at you, a little over a week before you left.'

'I understand, Mom,' Marty whispered. 'You were just real drunk that day. I can't stay, though. We came here to bring my other self back to life, though.'

'Lie down on the ground flat, Marty,' instructed Celeste.

As Marty lied down on the ground, the Sabrinas had laid some crystals around Marty. Then they sprinkled some herbs into the palms of Marty's hands. The Sabrinas had then turned to the gravestone, and laid some crystals on the grave. They then sprinkled herbs on the gravestone. The Sabrinas had both kneeled over Marty, placing their hands on his heart. Then the Sabrinas began to incant a spell together, causing rainbow waves to swirl over Marty and the gravestone. Then there was another Marty lying in front of the gravestone.

'Okay, Marty, you can get up, now,' said Celeste.

Marty then glanced over to his counterpart by the gravestone, as Marty 2 blinked, and then opened his eyes.

'Mom! Mom! Is that you?' asked Marty 2, sleepily.

'There, there, now, just relax,' Lorraine said, soothingly - as she placed her hand on Marty's forehead.

'I had a horrible nightmare,' mumbled Marty 2. 'It was terrible. I dreamed that the Doc was shot by Libyan terrorists - and then, as I was running away, I was shot.'

'Well, Marty,' Lorraine said, slowly, 'that was no dream. That really did happen.'

'What?' gasped Marty 2, as he suddenly sat straight up. Marty 2's eyes then got wide, as he glanced from Marty to Calvin and back. 'You guys look just like me.'

'It's a long story, Marty,' explained Doc. Then Doc grabbed his sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator, and caused Marty 2 to fall into a deep sleep. Doc then turned to Lorraine, Calvin, and Marty and told them, 'Why don't you guys carry Marty home and prop him into bed? Once we bring my other self back, we'll come over to join you guys. Marty should be out for an hour.'

'Sure, we can do that,' replied Lorraine. Then Marty and Calvin carried Marty 2 over to Lorraine's car - then they hopped into the back seat, steadying Marty 2 between them.

oooooooooo

After about an hour, Marty 2 opened his eyes to look around his room.

'What a nightmare,' mumbled Marty 2, as he turned to flip on his clock radio.

Then Doc walked into the room, and said, 'Marty, we need to talk.'

'What is it?' Marty 2 asked, groggily.

'First off, I'm not the Doc that you know,' explained Doc, 'even though the other me will be okay. He's just going to be out for a little while.'

'What are you talking about, Doc?' Marty 2 mumbled, confused.

'What day do you think it is today?'

'Uh, October 26, 1985?' asked Marty 2.

'No,' Doc said, quietly. 'It's actually January 20, 1986.'

'How can that be possible?' Marty 2 asked, confused.

'You got shot on the night that my other self showed you the time machine,' Doc explained. 'My other self had stolen plutonium from a group of Libyan Nationalists to power the time circuits. My other self was supposed to use the plutonium to build them a bomb - but my other self took the plutonium and gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts, instead. So, the Libyans were angry with my other self - and they went to shoot him. Then they shot you.'

'So wait a minute, Doc!' exclaimed Marty 2. 'Are you saying that I was dead for nearly three months?'

'Precisely,' replied Doc. 'We just brought you and my other self back to life, though.'

Just then, Marty and Calvin walked into the room.

'Why do you guys look just like me?' Marty 2 asked, in confusion.

'I am your dimensional counterpart,' explained Marty, 'and this is my identical twin brother, Calvin.'

'Wait a minute!' Marty 2 exclaimed. 'I have a twin?'

'Well, _you_ don't,' replied Marty, 'but I do. We came here from an alternate reality. Well, it's alternate to you. This reality is alternate to us.'

'Whoa, this is heavy,' breathed Marty 2. 'So how were you guys able to bring me back to life? It seems a little too, uh, incredible.'

Calvin then explained to Marty 2 about how Celeste was desperate to bring Marty back to life, but they would up grabbing Calvin instead of Marty. Marty then mentioned about the Sabrinas - and how, via astral travel, they arranged to bring Doc 2 and Marty 2 back to life. They just needed Doc's and Marty's presence at the cemetery to bring their counterparts back to life. Marty 2 was stunned, to say the least, as he listened to Marty and Calvin explain the events of the last few days.

Lorraine then entered the bedroom, threw her arms around Marty 2, and wept a little bit. Marty 2 held onto her mother, tightly.

'I promise, Marty,' Lorraine whispered. 'I promise that, from now on, I'll be a better mother. I'm attending AA group therapy, now - and I'm trying to give up drinking. We also got your father to stand up to Biff Tannen the other day.'

'I am so happy to hear that,' murmured Marty 2. 'It's great to be alive, again. I can hardly believe that I was dead for nearly three months.'

'Well, we have you back, now, Marty,' Lorraine whispered, smiling. 'You go get some rest, now, and we'll talk in the morning, okay?'

'Good night, Mom,' whispered Marty 2. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too, honey,' replied Lorraine, as she kissed Marty on the forehead.

Then Marty and Calvin had embraced Marty 2.

'Have a good life,' whispered Marty.

'Take care of yourself,' added Calvin.

'Thanks, you two,' replied Marty 2. 'I will.'

Then Marty and Calvin turned out the lights, and left the room.


	12. Chapter 11

_January 21, 1986  
12:30 AM PST  
Twins Universe_

'I am so relieved that you're okay!' exclaimed Lorraine, as she threw her arms around Calvin. 'So what happened to you, anyway?'

'We found him stuck behind the clock tower,' explained Doc. 'Some kids had asked Calvin to join them on top of the clock tower, and he slipped between the cracks. So Calvin was stuck there for nearly five days.'

'Oh, my goodness,' breathed Lorraine. Then, turning to Calvin she said, 'From now on, you stay away from the clock tower. That is no place for you to be fooling around. I mean, it's very dangerous up there. You could have been killed.'

'Yes, Mom,' sighed Calvin. 'I shouldn't have listened to those kids.'

Then Linda walked into the room, and asked, 'So what happened? Did Calvin pull a Marty? Did the kids call Calvin a 'chicken' - and Calvin followed them?'

'No, not really,' Calvin said, blushing. 'I just didn't realize that it would be dangerous on top of the clock tower. I shouldn't have done something so rash. I'm sorry.'

'Well, I'm so happy that you returned home in one piece,' Lorraine said, quietly. 'Now I think you boys had better head off to bed, now - so that you'll make it to school on time, tomorrow.'

Yes, Mom,' replied Marty, hugging his mother. After all, Marty had no desire to give Ms. Coleman another excuse to tickle the soles of his feet.

Calvin and Marty both hugged Doc, then the twins headed to their bedrooms to get ready for bed.

'It's so nice to have you back home, Calvin,' Marty whispered, quietly. 'I've really missed you the past few days.'

'Yeah, Marty, I missed you, too,' replied Calvin, as he hugged Marty.

'So was it hard pretending to be me?' Marty asked, smiling.

'Yeah, a little bit,' replied Calvin, smiling. 'We may have a lot in common, but we have our share of differences, too. I also can't play guitar like you can.'

'Yeah, and I'm not real athletic, like you are,' Marty added, smiling.

'One thing is certain, though,' added Calvin. 'We will always be best friends. That will never change.'

'Oh, yes, for sure,' replied Marty, smiling. 'Well, I suppose I'd better hit the sack, now. So good night, Calvin.'

'Good night, Marty,' aid Calvin, as the twins hugged one more time.

Then Marty hopped into bed - and he fell asleep, smiling. He was so happy that his twin was back home, again.

oooooooooo

When the twins awoke the next morning, they decided to do something that haven't done in ages. They decided to dress up in identical clothing, as a way to celebrate Calvin's return. Both Marty and Calvin were wearing tye-dyed tee-shirts and a pair of Guess blue jeans, with red Nike shoes. Marty and Calvin put their arms around each other, and smiled into the mirror. Then Lorraine walked into the room, and smiled.

'You two look so adorable!' gushed Lorraine. 'Stand up against the window. I want to take a picture of you two, okay?'

Then Marty and Calvin stood up by the window, and they put their arms around each other and smiled - while Lorraine went to grab her camera from her bedroom..

'Say cheese,' Lorraine said, smiling. Marty and Calvin both said 'cheese' while Lorraine took their picture. 'Perfect,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'I don't remember when the last time was, that I saw you two dressed up the same. I kinda miss seeing you two dressed the same.'

'Yeah, we haven't done it in a long time,' said Calvin. 'I thought it would be nice to do that again, today.'

'Right,' agreed Marty. 'I must admit that I missed dressing the same. It's so nice to do that, again.'

'You two are so adorable,' repeated Lorraine, as she left the room.

'Should we switch places, too?' Calvin suggested, whispering. 'We could have so much fun with that.'

'Naa,' replied Marty, 'let's wait until April Fool's Day to do that. That's the day we usually switch places.'

'That sounds like a deal,' replied Calvin, smiling. 'Well, anyway, I suppose we should start heading off to school, now. We don't want to be late.'

'Right, I concur,' agreed Marty, smiling. 'I don't want Ms. Coleman to get me again.'

Marty and Calvin then grabbed their skateboards, and they car-surfed to school.

oooooooooo

After school, Marty and Calvin had decided to head over to Doc's garage. Doc stared at the twins, wide-eyed. 'Wow!' breathed Doc. 'It's been a long time since I've seen you two dressed up the same. What did the people at school say about that?'

'Most people thought we looked adorable,' Marty said, smiling. 'Although Douglas Needles and his gang kinda made fun of us. They thought we were immature to dress up looking the same. Then, again, I don't really care what Needles and his gang thinks. They can go take a long walk off a short pier.'

'Right,' agreed Calvin, 'it's not like anyone else takes them seriously, anyway. So, really, why should we value their opinion?'

'Now that's the spirit,' Doc said, smiling. 'Just be yourselves, and don't try to conform to what other people expect you to be. Believe me, I've learned that a long time ago. I may not be the most popular person in town - but I definitely do have some true friends who accept me the way I am.'

'Right,' Marty said, nodding. 'I no longer care if Needles calls me a 'chicken', or not. I think he's starting to learn that I will no longer give in to his taunts.'

'So, anyway,' asked Doc, 'have you gotten into any trouble with your parents, Calvin? That was the only plausible story we could think of, without getting some poor souls in trouble with the law.'

'Nope,' Calvin replied, smiling. 'She's just relieved that I'm okay. I guess we couldn't explain to her what really happened.'

'Yeah, I'd rather we not,' said Doc. 'The less people who know about the time machine, the better. I'd rather not drag your parents into this.'

'I do tend to wonder, though,' suggested Marty, 'if they still think about 'Calvin Klein' - and how we resemble 'him'. I suppose they might just dismiss it as a coincidence, though. Of course, there is the part where I told them about one of their kids setting the living room rug on fire at the age of eight.'

'Someday, we might tell them,' Doc said, smiling. 'I just don't think we should tell them, now.'

'By the way, I wonder how our counterparts are coping with being alive, again,' said Marty.

'Yeah,' agreed Doc, 'I wonder if my counterpart will attempt to build another time machine. He might decide not to, that it might be too dangerous. That's probably what I would do, in his situation.'

'So, my counterpart may never go back to 1955?' asked Marty.

'It could very well be possible,' replied Doc. 'Maybe we could go back into that world, and check up on them, sometime.'

'Well, anyway, all's well that ends well, right?' asked Marty.

Doc and Calvin just smiled at Marty.


	13. Chapter 12

_January 28, 1986  
4:30 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

A week had passed since Calvin had returned home. Calvin and Marty were in Doc's garage, working on a telepathic device, when there was a knock on the door. Doc went to answer the door - and he saw Celeste, Doc 2, and Marty 2.

'So what brings you guys over here?' Doc asked, smiling.

'I thought we should just update you on what's happening with us,' Celeste replied.

'I have decided not to attempt to create another time machine,' Doc 2 explained. 'It's just too dangerous, and it's not really worth it. I mean, Marty and I have already been shot as a result.'

'So how do people take to you being back from the dead?' Doc asked his counterpart.

'People just say it's a miracle,' Doc 2 said, smiling. 'Most people do believe in miracles, so that works out for us.'

'I have reformed with The Pinheads,' added Marty 2, 'and Jennifer and I are dating again. Dad has learned to take a stand to Biff - and Mom has stopped drinking. In fact, Dad has decided it might not be too late to become an author. So my family life is much happier than it was.'

'Oh, I'm so happy to hear that,' gushed Marty. 'By the way, tell your mom I said hi. I same the same exact memories as you do about your life before being shot by the Libyans, if you can believe it. Of course, I also have a second set of memories of growing up with Calvin and my current family.'

'So you don't want to go back with us, right?' teased Marty 2.

'Naa, not really,' said Marty. 'Maybe we can come over to visit, on occasion.'

'I'm a little torn, myself,' interjected Celeste. 'I have half a mind to destroy the trans-dimensional conduit - but, then again, I have waited so long for my project.'

'All I can say is, follow your heart,' suggested Doc. 'I have had half a mind to destroy the time machine on a few occasions - but I've always ended up deciding against it. I don't use the time machine that often - but future technology can be beneficial to us. I'm a little leery of making more trips to the past, though - as you always run the risk of creating a time paradox.'

'I might reconsider the idea to creating another time machine,' said Doc 2, 'if we can find some alternative to plutonium, to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need. Perhaps, with the help of Celeste and our Sabrina, we can maybe come up with something. I mean, the ladies are real good at making potions.'

'So do you remember what it was like, being dead?' Marty asked his counterpart.

'Uh, no, not really,' replied Marty 2. 'I'm sure I was in heaven, though. It's hard to describe the feeling, but I remember feeling pure bliss during the three months I was gone. Other than that, I really have no clear memory of the afterlife.'

'I concur with what Marty is saying,' added Doc 2. 'I'm sure I spent a lot of time with Marty, though. Maybe we're not supposed to remember our afterlives, or we might want to kill ourselves so we can return.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'I've never really thought much of that before. Yeah, I could have been shot by the Libyans, if Marty hadn't written me that letter in 1955. I guess I didn't think they would go after Marty, too. Had I known that, I would have found protection for Marty, too. But then, our Marty seemed to escape to 1955 unharmed. I guess we're just lucky that the Libyan's gun got jammed when it did. Maybe it's the time preservation effect that caused the gun to become jammed in both timelines.'

'You're probably right,' replied Doc 2. 'I mean, the dates that Dave, Linda, and Marty were born seem to match up in both of our world. The only difference is, somehow, Marty ends up with a twin in this world.'

'I guess we'll never figure that mystery out,' Doc said, smiling, 'but we wouldn't have it any other way.'

'Yeah, Calvin and I have this special bond,' Marty explained, smiling, 'that will never be broken. Initially, when I returned to 1985, I didn't remember having a twin. As soon as the ripple effect caught up, though, then my memories of Calvin returned to me.'

'Yeah, thank goodness!' replied Calvin, smiling. 'I was so worried that I lost my twin forever, to be replaced with someone who looks and sounds like Marty - and me, for that matter - but is not him.'

'Believe me, Calvin,' Doc said, smiling, 'you're not the only one who would have missed him. We all would have, and your parents would have been so confused.'

'It's so amazing to think that, in a way, you are me,' Marty 2 said, smiling, 'especially considering that we remember having the same exact life, up until the fateful night that we were shot by the Libyans. Yet, in another sense, we're not the same person.'

'It's heavy, isn't it?' Marty asked, smiling. 'It's like I have two twins in this same room with me. All three of us share the same genetic structure.'

'We could be triplets,' Calvin said, smiling.

'Yeah, we could be,' Marty 2 said, smiling. 'Although, we probably have tons of dimensional counterparts. There's no telling how many realities there are.'

'There's quite a few, believe me,' Celeste said, smiling. 'Anyway, I suppose we'd better return home, now! It's nice to see you again, though.'

Marty 2 embraced Marty and Calvin, then he turned to leave with Doc 2 and Celeste.

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Calvin and Marty were in Marty's room, having a tickle fight. Calvin had pinned Marty down and tickled Marty all over his torso for awhile - until Marty had finally overpowered Calvin, and tickled Calvin with revenge. Marty and Calvin were both laughing hard and having fun.

'You love being tickled, don't you, Marty?' asked Calvin.

'Well, yeah,' replied Marty, 'I like being tickled all over, except for on the soles of my feet. I can't stand to be tickled there.'

'I guess our feet tend to have the most nerve endings,' suggested Calvin, 'and that's why we're unbearably ticklish there. We must be at least ten times as much ticklish on the soles of our feet - as we are on our sides, which is the second most ticklish place on our body.'

'Yeah, _at least_ ten times as much,' Marty said, cringing a bit. 'I'm very ticklish all over, but the soles of my feet are _unbearably_ ticklish, to say the least.'

'I hear ya, Marty,' Calvin replied, smiling. 'Should we go play Nintendo, now?'

'Yeah, sure, why not?' Marty said, smiling. 'Let's play Super Mario Brothers.'

'Want to listen to Huey Lewis and The News?' Calvin asked, holding up the Sports cassette.

'Oh, most definitely!' Marty exclaimed. 'They're one of the greatest bands of this decade. I hope the future generations come to like Huey Lewis, too.'

'Well, you never know,' replied Calvin, as he popped in the tape.


	14. Epilogue

_January 29, 1986  
4:00 PM PST  
Twin Pines Universe_

Marty and Doc were meeting in the living room of Celeste's home. Since Doc's garage had been torn down after his death, he had been homeless. However, Celeste had generously offered to let Doc stay with her.

'I really miss Einstein,' Marty said, sadly. 'I hope he's fine, where he is, now.'

'Yeah, I hear ya, Marty,' replied Doc. 'I hope Einstein is being taken care of - where he is, now. He was always such a loyal friend, to me. Well, I certainly wouldn't have wanted him to starve to death - after I was shot.'

'So, Doc,' asked Marty, 'do you think you might go back to teaching?'

'Yeah, I'm thinking about it,' mused Doc, smiling. 'I'm thinking that I could maybe teach at an elementary school level. I know that Mr. Strickland is no fan of mine, so I'm not even going to bother with high school. Also, please don't take offence at this next comment, but I find that kids tend to be more open-minded and receptive than many teenagers are. I already have a reputation in town, and I might have some difficulty getting the students to behave.'

'Hey, no offence taken,' Marty said, smiling. 'Believe me, I understand what you're saying. Some people my age can be real cruel, which I find to be rather distressing at times. I mean, I try to be nice to everyone - and it bothers me to see people being made fun of. I know I sometimes get made fun of, because of my height - so I know what it feels like to be picked on. So I try to befriend those I see who get picked on. Some of my peers can be so shallow and mean.'

'You certainly are a very friendly person, Marty,' Doc said, with admiration. 'When I was in high school, I was sort of an outcast, with other outcasts for friends. Believe me, Marty, this world could certainly use more people like you.'

'Aw,' gushed Marty, 'it gives me the warm fuzzies to hear you say that. It makes me feel good to know that I was missed. I hope Jennifer and I marry someday, and have a family.'

'What would you name your future kids?' asked Doc.

'If I have a girl,' replied Marty, 'it would probably be Marlene. I really love that name. For a boy, it would probably be Marty Junior. I guess I've always liked the name Marty. I know Jennifer likes the name, too.'

'Well, you'll have plenty of time to decide,' Doc said, smiling. 'You should enjoy your youth, while you still have it. So, how is school going for you?'

'I guess I won't be able to graduate until next year,' Marty replied. 'It can be tough making up for three months of school assignments that I have missed. I don't really mind attending high school for another year - although I will miss being able to graduate with Jennifer. At least this will give me more time to enjoy my youth, though. Jennifer might relax for a year, before attending college - so that we can go to college together. Of course, that will mean one more year with Strickland.'

'Yeah, I almost wonder if Strickland enjoys harassing kids,' Doc said, shaking his head. 'You would think he would have retired by now.'

'It does sometimes seem that way,' said Marty, shrugging. 'I can sort of understand why he considers me a slacker, as I do have a habit of being late for class. I don't understand what he had against my father, though. It seemed that my father was a good student.'

'Well, from what I understand,' suggested Doc, 'your father was into science fiction, back when he was in high school. He maybe spent a lot of time daydreaming, when he should have been listening to the teacher.'

'Yeah, that could be possible,' Marty replied. 'At least my parents have both resolved to improve their lives a bit, after I was shot. So I guess something good did come out of my death. Now if I can get people to stop bugging me about my resurrection. I am not a ghost, a vampire, or a zombie. I'm just as human as I was before I died.'

'People probably think I'm even more crazy than I was before,' Doc said, shaking his head, 'just because I came back from the dead. I wonder if Lazarus received that kind of treatment after his resurrection.'

'Yeah, it's possible he might have,' Marty said, nodding, 'especially if people knew that he was dead for four days. I can hardly believe I was dead for almost three months. Anyway, I'd promise Jennifer that I'd meet her in half an hour. I'll be back later tonight, though.'

'Yeah, you have fun with Jennifer, Marty,' Doc said, smiling.

Doc and Marty then embraced. Then Marty left the house to meet Jennifer.

oooooooooo

Marty and Jennifer had embraced and cuddled for a long time. Then Marty lay flace down on the floor, while Jennifer gave Marty a little massage.

'Whew, this feels so good,' Marty breathed. 'Please don't stop. You have such a soft touch. It's so relaxing.'

'It's so good to have you back, Marty,' Jennifer murmured. 'I love you with all of my heart. My life seemed so empty, when you were gone.'

Then, without warning, Jennifer snapped the handcuffs around Marty's wrists besides his back.

'Hey, hey, what are you doing?' Marty protested.

Without saying a word, Jennifer sat down on Marty's calves, and began to tickle his feet. Marty burst out laughing helplessly.

'No! No!' protested Marty, through helpless laughter. 'Please! Stop it! Stop! I can't take it!'

Jennifer just smiled widely and continued to tickle Marty's feet, while Marty squirmed and laughed helplessly. After about ten minutes, Jennifer finally stopped.

'Hey, what was that for?' Marty asked, breathing heavily.

'Sorry, Marty,' Jennifer said, with a smile, as she unsnapped the handcuffs. 'I just couldn't resist. I wanted to do that for a long time. You have such lovely ticklish feet.'

Marty was stunned speechless, uncertain of what to say. Jennifer then leaned over to kiss Marty. Marty threw his arms around Jennifer, and kissed back.

Then Jennifer went to the stereo to pop in a tape. When Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin began to play, tears filled Marty's eyes. The song almost always moved him. Jennifer began to gently rub Marty's shoulders, and Marty freely let the tears flow. When the song was over, Jennifer reached for a tissue, and wiped Marty's eyes with it.

'You are so sweet, Marty,' Jennifer murmured, leaning over to kiss Marty. 'It's so sweet how the song always moves you. That's my absolute favourite song by Led Zeppelin.'

'It's not really my favourite,' Marty said, softly, 'but no other song by Led Zeppelin moves me to tears like Over the Hills and Far Away. I would have to say that my favourite, though, would be a toss up between Whole Lotta Love, Black Dog, and Nobody's Fault But Mine.'

'Everything by Led Zeppelin is good,' Jennifer said, softly.

'Yeah, except Hats Off to Roy Harper,' replied Marty. 'I don't care for that song too much.'

'Oh, I think it's a nice song,' protested Jennifer.

Just then, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News started playing. Marty and Jennifer stood up, and began to dance. Marty had a big smile on his face, as he really loved that song. It was nice and upbeat. Marty and Jennifer put their hands around each other, and danced around. It was a great evening for Marty and Jennifer.


End file.
